7 Pecados Capitales
by AlfaOmega
Summary: Universo Alterno. Mientras asisten a la universidad y gozan de un privilegiado status social, se ven seducidos a caer en la tentación; el mal juicio los arrastra a la polémica, y la traición a la soledad. Advertencia: lemmon. Triángulos amorosos.


**7 Pecados Capitales**

* * *

_**Universo Alterno**_

_**Personajes Principales: MattMimiTai, TaiSora**_

_**Advertencia: Lemmon**_

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**_

_**Sumario: **_Universo Alterno. Mientras asisten a la universidad y gozan de un privilegiado status social, se ven seducidos a caer en la tentación; el mal juicio los arrastra a la polémica, y la traición a la soledad. Advertencia: lemmon. Triángulos amorosos.

* * *

_**Gula**_

Caminó tersa y paulatinamente hacia su reflejo, sin apartar mirada del espejo; mordió su labio inferior mientras sonreía... sabía que estaba irradiante, exquisita. Poseía las curvas de una Diosa, las que volvería loco a cualquier hombre en la faz de la tierra. Aquél ceñido vestido oscuro, de hombros descubiertos y de tentador corte enmarcaría su sensualidad aquella noche. Aplicó la dósis perfecta de su perfume preferido, Chanel no. 2, y giró por sobre sus talones, dejando que su perfecta cabellera oscilara para impregnarla con aquél delicioso aroma.

—¿Cómo me veo? —guiñó un ojo, luciendo sus espesas y oscuras pestañas, en las cuales había invertido media hora. Su perfecto color rojizo en sus labios contrastaba con su pálida y empolvada piel, y su castaña cabellera se mantenía liso a raiz, descendiendo sin imperfectos hasta las curvas de las puntas.

—Luces perfecta.

La pelirroja volteó hacia el tocador nuevamente y despejó su cuello, moviendo su corta cabellera con ambas manos una y otra vez. Tomó su lápiz labial Christian Dior, no. 555... el tono perfecto para un sábado por la noche según ella. Aplicó suavemente el color a sus delgados labios, y removió un poco su flequillo degrafilado al mirarlo desacomodado. No pudo evitar restarle importancia al evento para el que se arreglaban; le resultaba bastante banal y absurdo, por lo que se simplificó con un escueto vestido rojo marrón, de cuello redondo y manga a la punta de sus hombros... Pero para darle ese toque de glamour que no podía faltar por más simple que fuese su atuedo, se colocó un brazalete dorado de pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

—De verdad que no me entusiasma mucho este evento —adviertió la pelirroja, cogiendo su bolso de mano para comprobar a través del espejo que todo luciese perfecto—. El comité de bienvenida siempre es tan predecible. No saben organizar nada nuevo.

—Tenemos que conocer a los de nuevo ingreso, Sora —le contestó desinteresadamente, mientras esponjaba más su cabello—. Y, principalmente, darnos a conocer.

Un vibrante sonido interrumpió a la castaña de su intento de animar la noche; la joven mayor desvió su mirada hacia la cama para hallar al insistente celular, y suelta un cansado suspiro pues, seguramente éste le avisaba que ya era hora de partir. Voltea a ver a la castaña una vez más, quien seguía perfeccionando su apariencia obsesivamente.

—Ya llegó la limousina.

—Perfecto. Vámonos —le sonrió despreocupadamente a su reflejo y abandonó la habitación como si flotara en una nube, dejando rastro de su fragancia.

La noche era demasiado joven para dejarla a tela de juicio por un tedioso y rutinario evento de bienvenida... O de eso se intentó convencer la pelirroja. Imitó a la castaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y resonaba únicamente sus tacones en todo el pasillo mientras ella tecleaba un mensaje. Se adentró al asensor, y sin percatarse atravesó el lobby y salió de la lujosa edificación... Observó cómo la castaña se adentraba a la limousina ansiosa y emocionada, como una chiquilla en camino a la heladería. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios y la siguió.

—¿Se puede saber a quién tanto le escribes? —indagó la castaña con una pícara sonrisa, mientras se corría en los asientos hasta llegar a su lugar—. Desde que llegué a tu apartamento, no despegas ojo de esa pantalla.

Sora se vió sonreír para disimular su sonrojo y ladeó con la cabeza, desaprobando la picardía de su amiga... A veces la castaña era demasiado entrometida, por lo que leyó con cautela el último mensaje que acababa de recibir. Tras haber cerrado la puerta del auto, éste arrancó hacia su destino, y una joven universitaria no dejaba de sonreír en particular. Se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—Ah, ya veo... —alzó sus delgadas y bien delineadas cejas repetidamente—, te andas mensajeando con el superior Joe —le sonrió jocosamente, provocando gracia en la pelirroja—. Pero Sora, ya sabes lo que dicen... Nunca te metas con alguien que tengas que ver a diario.

—No podrías estar más equivocada —rodó los ojos resignada, divertida ante la actitud de su amiga—. Sólo me está avisando que el lunes tenemos práctica en el laboratorio.

—Iugh, Sora... —arrugó la nariz y achicó los ojos, aparentando desagrado—. No menciones a tus cadáveres ésta noche para variar, por favor.

Sora rió ante aquél sonso comentario; ciertamente la castaña se asqueaba exageradamente cuando intentaba platicarle de sus prácticas, y resultaba imposible contarle las partes más emocionantes de su carrera en el área de medicina.

Mientras, la limousina iba en camino a uno de los más lujosos hoteles de la ciudad. El oscuro y mítico cielo de Odaiba era adornado de estrellas, como chispas de magia; la juventud salía dispuesta a derrochar toda su energía en banalidades. Era cualquier sábado por la noche.

—¿Está Tai esperandote ya? —indagó la mayor, notando cómo su amiga no dejaba de verse en su espejo de mano, pues ella siempre procuraba verse perfecta para su novio.

—¿Ah? —desconcertada, despegó la mirada de su reflejo para hallar a una cuestionante pelirroja—. No lo sé, aún no me envía nada —rápidamente revisó su celular sólo para acersiorarse de lo que acababa de decir.

La pelirroja de pronto se percató de la extraña actitud de Mimi y alzó una inquisidora ceja, con claras intenciones de llegar al fondo del asunto. Sencillamente aquél entusiasmo y ansiedad no lo podía pasar por alto... Si conocía bien a su amiga, comúnmente ella se mantendría calmada y segura en un evento como al que se dirigían. Había algo más, estaba claro.

—Dime la verdad, y quítame ésta sensasicón de aguafiestas —rodó los ojos, y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, adquiriendo una acusadora posición, sólo para acorrarlar a la castaña—. No es el evento lo que te tiene tan emocionada... ¿verdad?

—Pero de qué hablas, Sora —soltó un bufido y fingió desentendimiento. Pero una insesante mirada no la dejaba tranquila, y reconoció el motivo por el cuál se sentía tan incómoda ante aquello. Su amiga la conocíacomo a la palma de su mano—. Está bien, ¡está bien! Admito que no es por el evento en sí —suspiró, revisando nuevamente su celular.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó curiosa; Mimi le escondía algo grande, lo veía venir, los nervios la comenzaron a invadir de repente.

—Tai... —comenzó, pero una traviesa sonrisa se le escapó de entre los labios, logrando impacientar a la pelirroja—. Hizo una reservación en la suite del hotel —pausó, tan sólo para enfatizar aquél silencio que se produjo ante la sorpresa—. Será nuestra primera noche juntos.

La pelirroja entreabrió ligeramente su boca, sorprendida ante lo que se tenía entre manos la castaña con su mejor amigo. De sólo ver a su amiga tan pícara y emocionada, la convencía totalmente de que había ansiado tanto por ese momento especial con su novio. Era justo, llevaban un poco más de dos años ya.

Al mismo tiempo, era perfecto, aquél par eran idílicos... La chica popular por su carisma y belleza, junto con el deportista y capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Ambos se conocían desde hace años, para finalmente hacerse novios en la graduación de la castaña. Eran un cliché andando por las calles de Odaiba.

—No puedo creer que vayas a perder tu virginidad ésta noche —chilló la pelirroja emocionada—. Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro, siempre lo he dicho.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó con entusiasmo, logrando que Sora riera y se emocionara junto a ella aún más—. No podría estar más convencida de que él es el indicado —aseguró confiada de su desición.

—¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste antes? —le reprochó con cierto tono sentido, y no era para menos, ellas dos se contaban todo.

—Tai me pidió que así fuese —sonrió por lo bajo, recordando a su novio—. Dijo que quería que fuese únicamente de los dos... —Sora notó lo enamorada que estaba esa noche su amiga. Hablaba soñadora, se apreciaba aquél semblante de pureza que ella se guardaba para algunos cuantos—. Al principio, claro está. ¡Obviamente te lo iba a contar mañana sin falta!

—Descuida... —dijo quedito, internamente feliz por su amiga—. Yo sé que sí.

* * *

—¿Te puedo ser sincero?

Una afilada mirada observó de reojo a quien le hacía aquella petición. Tomó otra calada de su cigarro, sin mucho interés a lo que se vecinaba. De fino traje Armani negro, apuesto, adinerado y perfecta cabellera rubia... Se trataba del polémico Yamato Ishida.

—No tengo ni idea de qué haces aquí —espetó con elbeltez el castaño—. Ni siquiera te gustan las de nuevo ingreso.

Aquél extrañado y apuesto joven de alborotada cabellera que le quedaba perfecta, sin siquiera lograr desaliñarlo, se hallaba impaciente con las manos en los bolsillos de su formal pantalón. A veces apartaba sus manos de allí para no dejar en paz el nudo de su corbata, y cada vez que la arreglaba según él, su paciencia se agotaba un poquito más.

—Pues realmente no es de tu interés mis razones —le contestó frívolamente, tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo—. Pero no te discuto en que tengo mejores cosas que hacer...

—Tu siempre tan humilde, ¿verdad? —alzó una ceja, pero le restó importancia a la actitud de su amigo. Sus preocupaciomes estaban por otro lado.

—¿Estás esperando a Mimi? —cambió de tema; acababa de llegar y no estaba seguro del por qué halló a su amigo en la entrada del hotel, solo e inquieto.

—¿Pues qué más estaría yo haciendo aquí? —contestó, cansado de eperar... Llevaba media hora en aquella posición—. Creo que no le llegan ninguno de mis mensajes... No me responde ni uno.

—Cálmate, Romeo... —desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor con cierto desinterés—. Llegará. Todo te saldrá perfecto, tú sólo sigue mis consejos y nada más.

—A veces eres demasiado arrogante —rodó los ojos exasperado, revolviedo su cabellera.

—Ni siquiera puedes reconocer que estás nervioso —musitó con cierto cinismo, logrando hartar a su amigo—. Ahí están.

Taichi, sin ninguna intención de disimular su inquietud, volteó de inmediato hacia la dirección en la que Matt miraba. Se topó primero con la pelirroja, quien bajaba de la limousina risueña, y junto a ella la imitaba la castaña. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al mirarla tan hermosa, tan esbelta y femenina... Estaba orgulloso de su chica, cualquiera podría apostar en ello. La contempló como en cámara lenta mientras bajaba del auto, y se despejaba los hombros. Ella le dirigió una tentadora mirada, acompañada de una suave, casi imperceptible sonrisa... Él, embelezado, tan sólo sacó sus manos de los bolsillos para llegar hasta ella, con el rubio detrás de él.

—Vaya, que afortunadas somos de tener a tan relucientes caballeros esperándonos —comentó la pelirroja, provocando la risilla de la castaña.

—Qué guapo te ves —murmuró la castaña mientras acomodaba la corbata de su novio, la coartada perfecta para estar muy cerca de él y asi poder aspirar secretamente su aroma, que la volvía loca.

—Tu no te quedas atrás —sonrió a medias, sosteniendo la pequeña cintura de la castaña, y se acercó para besarla suavemente en sus labios.

Matt entonces soltó un sonoro suspiro lleno de fastidio, y se volteó por sobre sus talones para tomar la última calada de su cigarrillo. Sora se percató de aquello muy divertida, y decidió acercarse a él para así darle espacio a la pareja.

—No eres un amante de las cursilerías, ¿no es cierto, Matt? —Sora tomó de su brazo y rió a su lado.

—No podrías estar más en lo correcto, Sora.

Tiró la colilla de su cigarrillo y lo pisó, para finalmente encaminarse hacia la recepción del hotel. El evento se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón más grande de la edificación, tenía toda la intención de lucir como un bar bastante sofisticado, con cortinas y listones de gamusa, y gran parte de la iluminación del lugar era debido a los enormes mosaicos de luz opaca. Se escuchaba de fondo la mezcla más popular del DJ y el bullicio de los demás invitados, tanto de recién ingresados como demás alumnado de la prestigiosa Universidad de Odaiba.

Sora y Matt llegaron hasta la barra, notando que la pareja se había quedado atrás. Matt no se tomó la molestia de buscarlos, ni mucho menos de esperarlos, enseguida se pidió un whiskey en las rocas. Pero en cambio, Sora los buscó con la mirada hasta hallarlos en medio de montón, saludando a los demás y llevando a cabo presentaciones.

—Pareciera ser su obligación venir a éstos eventos —se pidió un coctel Manhattan y se volteó hacia Matt, esperando a que éste concordara con ella respecto a sus amigos.

—Entonces... —pausó, sólo para degustar un sorbo de su vaso primero—, ¿cuál es tu obligación aquí? —cuestionó y miró atentamente a la pelirroja.

—Mimi me lo pidió —sonrió de lado con una ceja arqueada, habiendo desenmascarado a tiempo las intenciones del rubio: molestarla.

—_Hmph_, suena lógico —espetó no muy satisfecho con su respuesta, y prosiguió con su bebida.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —tomó un pequeño sorbo de su coctel, y lo miró acusadoramente—. No te podrían importar menos los de nuevo ingreso.

—Quizás te equivoques, alguien podría captar mi interés ésta noche —contestó sobrio y elocuente, mirando a su alrededor.

—Ajá... —lo miró largamente, incrédula ante esa contestación tan bien pensada—. Con eso te refieres a encuentros casuales con desconocidas, ¿no es así?

—No realmente, pero nunca se sabe —aludió con sátira—. La noche es muy joven como para predecirla.

—¿En serio, Yamato? —sonrió burlesca, sólo para ella lograr molestarlo—. ¿Con una de nuevo ingreso?

—¿Cuál es ésta reprobación tuya y de Tai? —reclamó con cierta indignación, suspirando harto y cansado.

—Me resulta un poco bajo de tu parte... —rió divertida la pelirroja, y al momento de virar a su izquierda, se encontró finalmente con la tan popular pareja acercarse hacia la barra.

—Vaya, pensamos que no regresarían —comentó la peliroja en broma.

—Disculpen chicos, me presentaron posibles candidatos para el equipo de fútbol, y ya saben... —ladeó con la cabeza, con una divertida castaña colgando de su brazo—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos al lounge del hotel, y nos pedimos unos aperitivos?

* * *

Eran las once y estaba convencido de que nada lo tendría más impresionado que al ver cómo la novia de su mejor amigo devoraba disimuladamente aquellos camarones. Tai y Sora charlaban amenos, sin prestar atención al aperitivo, o lo que quedaba de él. No estaba seguro de si masticaba, simplemente se metía uno tras otro. Desvió la mirada, con la esperanza de poder ignorarla.

—_Agh_, cómo fastidian —anunció el moreno irritado mientras atendía a las constantes y molestas vibraciones de su celular—. Un tal Davis me quiere conocer...

—Creo que es amigo de mi hermano... —musitó sin mucho interés el rubio, notablemente cómodo en su lugar.

—Perfecto, me acompañarás —demandó el castaño ignorando olímpicamente el desgano de su amigo aquella noche—. No te importaría, ¿verdad, Mimi?

—Ustedes tómense su tiempo, a eso hemos venido —sonrió despreocupadamente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba apresurada de su asiento—. Yo iré a los sanitarios un minuto; no tardo, Sora.

Ante la ausencia de la castaña se generó un incómodo silencio, y de repente sintió que el nudo de su corbata lo asfixiaba. Estaba paranóico, juraba casi por su madre que aquél par lo estaban mirando diferente. Se aclaró la garganta y aflojó un poco su corbata, sólo para deshacerse de aquella incómoda -y sobretodo, imaginaria- sensación.

—Bueno, será mejor no hacerlos esperar —se levantó, con toda la intención de huir de allí—. Nos vemos alrato, Sora.

Tai le resultaba como un libro abierto... podía leerlo como si viniese en letras grandes. Rió internamente; ya quería que fuese domingo por la tarde para que la castaña le contase todo con lujo de detalle.

Y eso le recordó: ya se había demorado su amiga. Se dirigió a los sanitarios; detestaba cuando su flequillo se ponía rebelde, y ésa noche estaba haciendo de las suyas. No se lo permitiría, todavía faltaban horas para que el evento culminara.

Un peculiar sonido la detuvo a centímetros de empujar la puerta; sonaba asqueroso, como si alguien estuviese devolviendo allí dentro. Aún indecisa abrió la puerta, y de pronto aquél sonido cesó, como si lo hubiese interrumpido. El silencio reinó en el sanitario.

—¿Mimi? —se atrevió a preguntar un poco dudosa.

Se fue adentrando poco a poco con la mirada agachada, y entonces notó las zapatillas de Mimi del otro lado de la puerta de un cubículo. Volvió a preguntar, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna, hecho que la extrañó y hasta la llegó a perturbar. Tocó tímidamente la puerta, y de repente se abrió ésta de la nada.

—¿Qué haces, Sora? —salió la castaña sin mirarla, yendo directamente al lavamanos.

—Pues lo mismo estaba por preguntarte... —dijo en un tono ambiguo. Miró de pies a cabeza a su amiga, maquinando una vaga idea de lo que podría haber estado haciendo su amiga en aquél cubículo—. ¿Vomitaste?

—No... ¿Por qué? —fingió desentendimiento por segunda vez en la noche, esperanzada de que su amiga no hubiese logrado escuchar claramente antes de entrar.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja, mirándola confusa; podía reconocer a Mimi cuando estaba mintiendo, era más que obvia esa mujer... Era muy similar a Tai. No iba a pasar por alto algo tan serio y preocupante. Entonces, se atrevió a cuestionarla.

—¿Desde cuándo haces esto? —preguntó un poco consternada; no era tonta, sabía lo que sucedía. Era más que obvio.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —insistió la castaña; se hallaba un poco nerviosa, pero creyó que lo dismulaba bien. Quizás si lo negaba, la pelirroja no insistiría más.

—De tu bulimia —espetó directamente sin dejar de mirarla.

—_Ah... _—Mimi se petrificó ante aquella palabra tan cruda; se volteó para terminar de lavarse las manos, y por un momento intentó ignorar a su amiga.

—Mimi, no puedo creer que hagas eso —exclamó indignada, soltando un bufido al final—. ¿Tienes idea del daño que te estás causando al hacer eso?

—Sora, tranquila —pidió la castaña en voz baja—. Sólo quiero estar perfecta para ésta noche, es todo.

—Mimi, éste no es el modo —le reclamó; ladeaba con la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, molesta ante la vanidad de su amiga—. Créeme que Tai ni siquiera se fijará en eso.

—Bueno, pero entiéndeme —le rogó con ojos tristes; si bien no sabía mentir, lo compensaba manipulando—. Estoy muy nerviosa.

—De verdad quiero creerte —aminoriozó su molestia y se acercó a la castaña para arreglarle su cabello—. Cuando el momento se de, te olvidarás de todas esas tonterías —confesó en un tono cercano mientras le miraba a través del espejo—. Si en ese momento sigues pensando mucho, quiere decir que aún no estás lista.

—¿Estará bien si me tomo un par de cocteles? —preguntó un poco intranquila, din dejar de mirar su reflejo.

—Sólo un par... Disfruta de ésta noche —le aconsejó; soltó un suspiro resignado y la miró severamente—. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo —sonrió mientras extendía su dedo meñique, logrando que la pelirroja suspirara derrotada.

—¿Quieres una menta?

* * *

—Matt, pretendo embriagarme ésta noche —confesó el moreno seriamente mientras tomaba un trago. La ansiedad se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

—Lamento decirte que no suena a buena idea —aludió calmo, sin cambiar su expresión—. Tu desempeño se verá afectado.

—Sí, seguro —contestó desinterasado—. Necesito que me hagas un favor —apuntó con maña y se acercó para bajar el tono de su voz—. Sé que siempre traes algo contigo los fines de semana.

—Quieres embriagarte... ¿Y además drogarte? —arqueó una ceja; era tan sólo él, ¿o aquello sonaba a pésima idea?

_—¡Shh...! _—silenció enseguida—. Ya sabes, para bajarme un poco lo ebrio después —se justificó entre dientes.

—No creo que puedas lidiar con todo eso... —cuestionó seriamente mientras lo miraba irresoluto.

Sintió pena por un momento, el castaño se miraba bastante desesperado; no podïa creer que estuviese haciendo tanto drama por algo tan simple. Ciertamente dudaba mucho de su idea, pero aún así le extendió discretamente una pequeña caja metálica que contenía cierto polvo blanco.

—Con la dósis miníma bastará —musitó mientras miraba hacia cualquier lado—. No vayas a cometer estupideces.

Tai alargó el brazo y lo cogió discretamente sin voltear a ver el acto; le guiñó el ojo al rubio, con dos se sus dedos visibles en alto, apuntándolo como si fuese un arma. Él estaba tan convencido de que era buena idea, que abandonó a su amigo enseguida y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirgió a la barra para comenzar con un martini.

Una hora y media pasó y la música sonaba jocosa a sus oídos; con un par de copas encima empezó a moverse pausadamente con ritmo, como si se despidiera de sus preocupaciones. Ya había perdido la cuenta de sus tragos, por lo que sonrió despreocupadamente.

Se dirigió a los sanitarios, cerrando con seguro a espaldas de la puerta, con la muñeca torcida. Una risa invadió el lugar, y con paso tambaleante se dirigió al lavamanos, sacando su billetera y la cajita metálica. Colocó una considerable porción de aquél polvo sobre su tarjeta de identificación, y con su tarjeta de crédito formó dos finas líneas.

Se miró largamente a través del espejo mientras enrrollaba un billete hábilmente, como si hubiese hecho aquello una docena de veces. Sonrió al escuchar una de sus mezclas favoritas afuera del sanitario, y se apresuró a aspirar a través del billete.

Se llevó la cabeza hacia atrás al terminar con aquél par de líneas, y se aseguró de limpiarse los orificios de su nariz. Sólo se escuchaban las constanstes aspiraciones para aclarar sus fosas y un insistente golpeteo del otro lado de la puerta.

Cerraba y abría los ojos una y otra vez para cesar su estado aturdido, y con un ligera sacudida se encaminó a abrir la puerta que tanto le fastidiaba. Dos personas lo miraron extrañados antes de entrar al sanitario, pero él ya tenía engrapada una sonrisa.

De repente sintió una extraña energía recorrerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, recuperando el control de sus movimientos y deshaciéndose de la torpeza. Miró a su alrededor como a un terreno al que conquistaría; divisó lejanamente al rubio sentado en la barra bebiendo solo. Tan típico de él.

Una curvilínea figura resaltaba del montón; claramente captó su atención, sin perderse de cada movimiento que producía la música en ella. Se encaminó hacia aquella figura, y la sostuvo de su bien definida cintura, logrando que la susodicha volteara extrañada.

—¿Tai? —murmuró divertida ante el cosquilleo que provocaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Éste parecía haber olvidado cómo se llamaba dado a que no respondió a ese nombre, tan sólo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, insitando a la pelirroja a seguirle el paso. Ella quizás llevaba las copas suficientes como para olvidar contenerse y comenzó a bailar frente a él, muy de cerca. Constantemente se llevaba la mano para acomodar su flequillo mientras se movía, sin dar crédito a la mano sepultada en su cintura que la conducía a movimientos paralelos a los de él.

Estaban tan sincronizados que no prestó atención a las miradas sobre ellos... y jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que había venido acompañado.

* * *

—Mimi, ¡soy una gran admiradora tuya! —chilló con ojos iluminados, sosteniendo las niveas manos de la susodicha.

—_Eh_, gracias —sonrió incómoda ante el tacto de aquella joven de cabellos morados; se aclaró la garganta e intentó zafar su mano—. ¿Estás en gastronomía?

—¡Si! Espero ser al menos la mitad de buena que tú —exclamó entusiasmada logrando inquietar un poco a la castaña.

—De acuerdo —rió un poco nerviosa y comenzó a darse media vuelta; aquella chica le ponía los nervios de punta—. Me pareció haber escuchado mi nombre por allá, debo irme.

Soltó un suspiro y huyó de allí en cuanto pudo; aquél tipo de admiración le perturbaba y le causaba escalofríos. Negó con la cabeza para disipar aquella incómoda sensación y se pidió un coctel Pink Flamingo al llegar a la barra. Casi imperceptiblmente se asomó un gesto triste a su rostro; llevaba dos horas sin tener noticias de su novio... el insistente sentimiento de soledad tocó a su puerta.

Se quedó sentada en la barra, en aquél alto e incómodo banco, a siete metros de donde estaba sentado Ishida. Hizo una mueca al sentirse tan desesperada como para acudir a la ausente compañía del rubio; se preguntaba dónde se hallaban los más cálidos de sus amigos. El salón era enorme y sus zapatillas muy altas; se resignó a pedirse cada cotel rosa que el bar ofrecía.

Moría de hambre, había devuelto cada aperitivo que consumió en toda esa noche. Y aunque tuvo que mentirle a su mejor amiga, era algo que llevaba haciendo desde hace tiempo y que no dejaría de hacer. Que ilusa, pensó ella... Cómo iba a tener aquél cuerpo si estudiaba gastronomía.

Rodó los ojos al escuchar otra extraña mezcla de Blues; probablemente su novio estaría extasiado escuchando su música favorita. ¿Por qué no la buscaba?, se preguntaba ella. ¿Tan ocupado seguía? De repente sintió una insistente mirada encima de ella, y volteó un poco pertubada hacia su izquierda; era el solitario rubio quien no desvió su mirada de ella ni siquiera cuando ésta lo pilló. ¿Qué quería ése?, bufó internamente.

Pero si Tai no estaba con Matt... Entonces se preguntaba con quién más estaría. Sacudió su cabeza al llegar a pensar fatalidades, e intentó imaginarse la suite en la que estaría más adentrada la noche. Sonrió para sí misma emocionada ante la idea; todo sería romántico y perfecto.

Tan pronto como terminó con su coctel se pidió otro sin perder el tiempo; ya no podía esperar a estar en los brazos de su novio y que éste la hiciera suya esa noche. Una media sonrisa se le escapó junto con un amargo suspiro; odiaba tener problemas de autoestima.

* * *

—¿Qué hace Mimi allá sola? —preguntó pasmado.

—No lo sé —contestó desinteresado—. A mi parecer, embriagándose.

—Se le ve un poco triste, ¿no crees, hermano? —confesó ligeramente consternado, sin quitar ojo de la castaña que estaba absorta en su bebida.

—Descuida, Takeru —rodó los ojos ante la constante consideración de su hermano hacia todos—. Lo más probable es que esté esperando a Tai.

El rubio menor se encogió de hombros y accedió a la petición de su hermano de dejar en paz a la castaña. Él, tan sobrio y calmado, optó por cambiar de tema de conversación, apartando su mirada de la solitaria castaña.

—Ahora seré como tú —anunció el rubio muy risueño, lo que captó el interés del aludido—. Papá ya me dio las llaves de mi nuevo departamento. Ahora podré llevar chicas a mi lugar todo el tiempo.

—Con chicas, ¿te refieres a Kari y a mamá? —sonrió con burla ladeando la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—Bueno, si es que Tai me lo permite —se encogió de hombros divertido, logrando que su hermano riera por un corto momento.

—Hablando de chicas... ¿ya te fijaste en alguna? —indagó dudoso y nervioso.

—¿Me quieres presentar a alguien? —volteó a mirarlo con una ceja en alto, incrédulo ante lo que el menor tramaba. Lo había descubierto enseguida.

—Diablos, ¿cómo supiste? —sonrió agraciado y sorprendido; se rascó la nuca inseguro de proseguir—. Es la hermana de un amigo, se llama Jun —percibió desinterés por parte de su hermano, y no tenía idea de cómo convencerlo de siquiera presentarlos—. Es mayor que tu.

—¿En serio, Takeru? —cuestionó ofendido—. ¿Pretendías convencerme con eso?

—Bueno, le debía el intento a Davis —volteó a su izquierda, y con su mano firme ladeando cerca de su cuello le dio a entender a su amigo que había fallado.

—Dime, Takeru —dijo volteándose hacia la barra para recargar su brazos en ella; con un semblante resignado prosiguió—. Soy sólo yo, ¿o esta fiesta es un tedio?

—Detesto decirte que eres sólo tu, hermano —palmeó su espalda—. Te noto bastante distante, comúnmente estarías ya con una chica. ¿Te sucede algo?

—No, estoy seguro de que es éste estúpido evento —se levantó de inmediato, y se empinó lo que quedaba de su trago—. Saldré a fumar algo.

—_Oh_... De acuerdo.

* * *

Sacó su encendedor y prendió fuego a su tan anhelado cigarrillo; la brisa era gélida, pero el humo lo mantenía calmo. Tomó dos caladas casi seguidas; aquella noche tenía falsas promesas y pocas esperanzas. Revisó su reloj de mano y se debatió internamente; ¿debía irse a su departamento, o mudarse a otro club?

Al aspirar profundamente su tercera calada, la calma lo invadió; relajó sus hombros, y prestó atención a la vista del que gozaba aquél balcón. Era hermoso. La ciudad de Odaiba se veía magnífca desde ese punto, a esa hora; tomó otra calada para calmar los escalofríos.

Un ligero escándalo se estaba haciendo escuchar cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Risas sin sentido, murmuros absurdos y torpes pasos llegaban a sus oídos. Suspiró harto y cansado de lo cotidiano en sus fines de semana. Tal vez debía irse a su departamento.

Una voz a lo lejos sonaba familiar; se levantó del barandal de donde estaba recargado, y se asomó con sigilo sólo para comprobar si era quien creía que era. En aquél lúcido pasillo, sólo una puerta estaba abierta... A un metro de esa puerta, estaba apunto de entrar aquél joven de alborotada cabellera; traía una botella y un par de copas entre sus dedos.

Aquél que era su mejor amigo se percató de su presencia y de su pesada mirada, y se volteó hacia él como si ya supiera de quién se trataba. Tai, con movimientos flojos y torpes, puso en alto dos de sus dedos, y lo apuntó; le guiñó un ojo y con una despreocupada sonrisa se adentró a la suite, de donde podía alcanzar a escuchar risillas.

El rubio lo aceptó; él era el aguafiestas esa noche. Se dirigió al elevador, dispuesto a felicitar a su hermano por haber ingresado a tan prestigiosa universidad y se despediría únicamente de él. Era hora de volver a la soledad de su deparamento, donde le esperaban más amargos tragos.

El salón le parecía más pequeño entonces; más gente había entrado y más ganas tuvo de largarse de ahí. Quizás jamás encontraría a su hermano, por lo que se estaba resiganando... Hasta que su azulina mirada se detuvo sobre la figura de una de sus amigas.

—¿Mimi? —musitó perplejo. Se hallaba a escasos metros y la aludida se volteó hacia él, endeble y ebria.

—Matt —apenas pronunció. Se miraba perdida y distante, como si llevase horas en soledad—. ¿Has visto a Tai?

Desvió la mirada de inmediato sin saber qué decir; estaba pasmado, de repente creyó estar confundido... Si Mimi no era la chica con la que había entrado Tai a la suite, ¿quién diablos había sido?, se preguntó. No tenía sentido, la suite era para Mimi.

—Le cayeron mal los aperitios —improvisó como si nada, pero poco importaba si mentía pésimo, la castaña nunca habría cuestionado nada en ese estado—. Estuvo buscándote para avisarte, pero no te encontró y se veía muy mal.

—¿De veras me estuvo buscando? —preguntó quedito y despacio, desbordando melancolía.

Matt cayó en cuenta de que la castaña no había vuelto a ver a su novio después de la plática en el lounge. Entonces recordó que Mimi había sido quien devoró los camarones, y apenas Tai probó uno... su coartada no tenía ni el menor sentido. Tai tendría que encargarse de la excusas después.

—Ven, me pidió que te acompañara a tu departamento —le ofreció su brazo para que así ella mantuviera la postura.

Mimi mantuvo una suave sonrisa mientras caminaba a lado del galante rubio; estaba ebria, un poco inestable quizás, pero nunca se vería deplorable ante los demás. Camino a la recepción, en el sosegado silencio que brindaba el rubio, cuestionó mucho lo que le había dicho. Sabía que le mentía.

Tai nunca la había buscado; _por favor,_ bufó internamente... Matt estuvo horas a metros de ella, y el único que se le había acercado en todo ese rato había sido el inconfundible Takeru. Si había encontrado a Matt como para pedirle que la escoltara hasta su departamento, la habría encontrado a ella, era lógico. ¡Estaban a escasos metros de distancia!, reprendía ella.

Estaban en la recepción esperando al chofer, cuando entonces el rubio la dejó perpleja. Se quitó su saco, justo antes de salir del hotel. Se lo colocó encima de sus pálidos hombros, tan sólo para que ella no sintiera tanto frío en esos escasos segundos antes de entrar a la limousina. Se aferró a la prenda mientras se adentraban al auto, pensando que nada había sido coincidencia.

Estaba tan frágil, tan endeble, que sólo podía pensar en que el solitario Ishida urdió toda la noche para estar a solas con ella. Las insesantes y profundas miradas del rubio que la velaron toda la noche la convencían de aquello. Tenía sentido. Mucho sentido, creía ella. Era tan romántico.

Lo miró discretamente entre las aberturas de sus cabellos mientras la limousina se dirigía a su departamento... Se miraba tan guapo y misterioso, con aquél inquebrantable perfil de seriedad. Se cuestionó el por qué estaba con Tai y no con él. Él nunca la habría dejado sola, estaba segura de eso. Claro, ignorando el extenso historial de promiscuidad e intoxicación del rubio.

Llegaron al edificio y la acompañó hasta el último piso en completo silencio. En ningún momento se deshizo de la prenda y ella seguía maquinando distorcionadas ideas sobre el rubio a su conveniencia.

Matt, indiferente a todo lo que sucedía con la castaña, se asersioraba de cumplir con su deber como caballero. Se adentró al departamento calmo, impasible, para asegurar que la novia de su amigo se recostara a conciliar sueño. Discretamente apartó el celular del alcance de la castaña, pues consideró que mantener en paz la noche era lo mejor. Dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, se encaminó a la salida sin tener idea de cómo la noche había dado aquél giro.

—¿Matt? —se escuchó al fondo.

El aludido se detuvo en seco y suspiró a espaldas de quien lo había llamado; se masajeó la frente, con poca disposición. Las ganas de estar sentado en su sofá más cómodo, acompañado de un whiskey, se desbordaban. Se giró por sobre sus talones con pesadez, y lo que encontró lo dejó pálido.

—¿Mimi? —musitó dudoso—. ¿Qué haces?

O más bien, _qué pretendes_, se corrigió mentalmente. Ella estaba ahí, del otro lado de la lujosa sala, sola, hermosa... y en _provocativa_ ropa interior. Mimi se fue acercando suave y paulatinamente mientras él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Contemplaba su perfecta figura, a la luz de la luna llena colándose por el ventanal que se extendía hasta el comedor. Las blancas y casi transparentosas cortinas se mecían al compás de la ligera brisa, revolviendo sutilmente la perfecta cabellera de la menor.

Ella estaba a tan sólo escasos centímetros de él, pero no hacía nada para evitar lo que ella tramaba. Se puso de puntitas, y lenta y provocativamente fue acercando sus labios a los de él. Él estaba petrificado, aun no daba crédito a todo lo que sucedía.

Mimi rozó los labios de éste para provocar deseo en él primero, y finalmente los besó con una suavidad y una terneza indescriptible para el rubio. Sin darse cuenta, posó sus manos casi por inercia sobre la curvilínea cintura de la castaña, e indagó por otro beso como aquél.

Sus labios eran suaves, húmedos y brindaban cierta calidez que le insitaban a más. Ella ciñó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, pegando su cuerpo aun más y su lengua comenzó a rozar la suya. El rubio ya no estaba seguro si de poder interrumpir aquél acto tan incorrecto; su autocontrol se disipaba un poquito más con cada centímetro que recorría con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la castaña.

Ella se encajaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, como si así debió de haber sido siempre... Y poco a poco fue guiándolo hacia el sofá entre besos, enroscando su pierna a la de él, aferrandose a su cuerpo. Matt estaba extasiado sintiendo el calor de la castaña, quien estaba debajo de él. Descendió sus besos hasta su cuello, provocando espamos en ella, mientras con una mano acariciaba tentadoramente su muslo.

Los besos descendieron hasta los pechos de la castaña, y en un lúcido momento del rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y se lo pensó dos veces antes de que no hubiese vuelta atrás. Subió hasta el oído de la menor, y con voz ronca le preguntó:

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Házme tuya, Matt —susurró llena de placer, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y boca semiabierta.

Era un delirio para el rubio verla tan entregada a él; no se podía casi contener a la tersa y seductora voz de la castaña llena de deseo que le pedía placer. Desabrochó el brasiere por delante, para abrirle paso a sus pequeños y redondeados pechos. Los besó sutilmente, sin desespero ni prisa, quería saborearla con toda la calma para grabársela bien.

Descendió hasta su ombligo y depositó un pequeño beso en su vientre; se alzó para admirarla y la halló perfecta. Era simplemente perfecta ante sus ojos, no podría ser más hermosa; sus profundas respiraciones que inflaban su pecho, su boca entreabierta y húmeda, y aquellos cálidos suspiros lo volvían loco.

Se despojó de su camisa olvidando por completo que ella era ajena; la conciencia la relegó a un oscuro rincón de su mente; se quitó sus pantalones dispuesto a hacerla suya en ese momento, esa noche. La impaciencia y el deseo se desbordaban, eran tan sólo ellos dos y la luna como testigo de su indecoroso acto. Comenzó a jadear. Era una locura.

Cogió uno de sus muslos y se posicionó; estaba consciente de que la castaña era virgen, y besó sus labios una vez más... Le daría la más sutil y cariñosa primera vez que ni siquiera imaginó con el castaño. Ella se aferró a su espalda, escondiéndose en la curvatura del cuello de Matt... Y poco a poco empezó a sentir que se adentraba en ella, arrebatándole su pureza.

Se movió lenta y cuidadosamente, sensible ante la presión que la castaña ejercía sobre su espalda; no hacía falta que ella dijera algo. Fue besando vigorosamente su cuello para relajarla y así profundizar sus embestidas; ella jadeaba con el ceño fruncido y la boca permanentemente entreabierta. Matt sabía cómo complacerla; no era rudo ni tosco, todo lo contrario... Y al mismo tiempo era tan apasianado que estaba enamorada de él esa noche.

Pronto comenzó a moverse más efusivamente, haciendo gemir a la castaña en placer puro. Estaba tan excitado; sus cuerpos estaban ligeramente empapados de sudor, compartiendo calor, la sentía tan estrecha y cálida, haciéndola únicamente suya. Jadeaba ronco, embelesado por la belleza de Mimi y extasiado por el placer que ella causaba en él.

Comenzó a sentir aquella tan conocida presión en su miembro, pero no quería terminar aún. Quizás nunca volvería a tenerla, tal vez aquél acto tendría que quedar en el olvido, lo más seguro es que habría que negar aquél momento... Pero nada de eso quería él. Acercó su rostro al de ella, pegando su mejilla al de ella, para sentirla completamente cerca de él. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y cuando escuchó el clímax de la catsaña, terminó.

Jadeó una y otra vez cerca de su oído, y se mantuvo encima de ella para sentir su acelerado pulso. Apartó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales se iban entrecerrando poco a poco, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentó al borde del sillón, y le colocó su saco encima. Mantuvo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se restregó la cara, cayendo en la realidad dé sus actos. Se quedó largamente pensativo en aquella posición mientras la castaña dormitaba tranquila, tan pacífica e indiferente al caos que había desatado en él. La observó, y quiso pensar que todo fue delirio únicamente de esa noche... y nada más.

Se levantó de una, y sin mucha prisa se vistió; la culpa iba cayendo como las primeras gotas de un aguacero. La infidelidad de Tai era su paraguas; tal vez las cosas no irían a mal. Tal vez, solamente.

O todo lo contrario.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto :D muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya llamado su atención, y perdonen si hubo alguna falta de orotgrafía por ahí, lo escribí directamente de una tablet (súper incómodo) y el autocorrector es mejor desactivarlo para evitar las ganas de aventarla contra la pared (?). Me quemé las pestañas leyéndolo una y otra vez D:

¿Por qué el título, 7 Pecados Capitales? No lo sé, pero me ayuda a darle un título a cada capítulo (aunque no necesariamente se trate de ese preciso pecado en todo el capítulo, claro está). Habrá controversias en los siguientes capítulos, en un ámbito más universitario (recuerden que es un fic de universo alterno) espero que sigan leyendo esta historia (: este cap. fue algo así como una introducción.

No estoy segura de cuándo actualizaré, me tomé como alrededor de una semana y media en escribirlo... Así que espero llevar el mismo ritmo, y así ésto no se quede en el olvido. También pretendo cambiar el sumario después... No supe qué poner sinceramente, no me convence nada el que puse.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo; nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer ((: cualquier duda, comentario, recomendación o consejo, es súper bienvenido ((: gustosa responderé.

¡Y...! Por si no lo notaron, éste primer capítulo contó con exactamente **7** mil palabras (según), sólo como curiosidad jeje.


End file.
